My Sweet
by Kumorastar
Summary: He was on top for one night! One night! And looked what happened! See, this is why I am seme.   Sasunaru  Sasu mpreg  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first lemon so enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Naruto you're really hic cute", Sasuke slurred while swaying back and forth.

Naruto just smiled sweetly at his boyfriend from beside him on the couch. He loved to get Sasuke drunk. He would always say things he would never admit to even thinking while sober. Plus it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

You would think being the great Uchiha prodigy, he would have a higher alcohol tolerance level. So tonight Naruto decided to have some fun. During sex he was always on the bottom and Dammit! He wanted to be seme once!

He put his elbow on his knee and put his chin in his palms. "An..and you…uh weally hot", Sasuke groaned out as he dizzily leaned his face closer to the blonde. Naruto could smell the alcohol on the others breath and decided he was drunk enough.

Naruto put his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and pulled him forwards until their lips touched. Sasuke's were incredibly soft and still partly wet from drinking so much. He slowly moved his lips against the raven's waiting for Sasuke to react to the kiss. When he finally did react, Naruto then opened enough to stick his tongue through and gently massaged the other's trying to gain entry. Sasuke quickly parted his lips and before he could even move to put his tongue in the other's mouth, Naruto had shoved his own wet organ into the steamy wet cavern that was Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Naruto skillfully licked over every part of his mouth tasting the alcohol that was defined as his taste at the moment. With both eyes shut in contentment, he could only feel as Sasuke climbed onto Naruto's lap and put a leg on each side of his waist.

Soon they parted lips for a desperate need of oxygen. Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. The raven was panting hard trying to catch his breath with his eyes half lidded. He knew that Sasuke was already hard by the pressure against his own arousal.

'He must not know he's going to be the one taking it in the ass this time', Naruto thought while holding back a very uke-ish giggle. Sasuke looked down at the boy slightly below him and took to nipping at the tan flesh of his collarbone.

The blonde then decided that he wanted to take charge and be the dominating one. "Sasuke", he whispered seductively. When the raven stopped to hear what he had to say, Naruto abruptly shoved Sasuke off his lap and onto the hard floor.

Sasuke landed not at all gracefully and glared up (as much as a drunk person could glare straight) at his boyfriend who was currently smirking. "What the fu-", he was cut off when Naruto jumped on top of him and quickly latched their mouths together once more. He forgot his complaint and just melted into the kiss as Naruto again shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He had yet to discover the position they were in where his legs were wrapped around Naruto's waist and he, was the one on bottom.

They broke the kiss and Naruto immediately dived down and started to suck at the pale skin on Sasuke's neck. He moaned when his blonde started to bite down and suck, leaving marks that would be seen for a few days to come. "Na..Naru..too", he moaned out when a tan hand slipped under the shirt he was wearing and started to play with his hardening nipples.

Naruto released from the older and looked around the room. His need had grown and he wanted release now. The Sasuke's bedroom was up on the second floor. The stairs weren't far away but he still wasn't sure if they would make it but he had to try!

He pulled his hand out from shirt earning a displeased groan. Naruto slowly stood up with Sasuke still watching him from the floor. Then he grabbed the other's hand and pulled him up so fast that Sasuke couldn't keep up (drunk bastard) and almost fell back down. But before he could fall, Naruto bent down and scooped him up into his arms and started toward the stairs carrying the raven bridal style.

Sasuke just grabbed on to Naruto's neck and held on, still not knowing what he was doing, "Do-dobe", he groaned out as Naruto almost tripped which caused Sasuke to be jerked forward.

Finally they reached the bedroom without actually getting hurt on the way. Thank god the bedroom door was open because Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Screw the fore play! When he reached the bed, he roughly threw Sasuke down and hurriedly took of his own jacket before climbing back on top of the other boy.

Sasuke made another angry sound when he was dumped on to the bed. He watched as Naruto pulled off the thin jacket he had been wearing, 'He seems more excited than usual.', he thought.

Naruto bent down and practically tried to tear Sasuke's shirt right off of him. Sasuke leaned up so his shirt could be slid off and remain I one piece. The blonde once again latched on to the pale skin with his mouth as he went to work on removing the other's pants. "Naruto!", Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto squeezed his hard erection when his pants were finally unzipped.

Naruto smirked as he heard his name be called out. "Nope. Sorry Sasuke, but I'm leading this time", he said as he pushed Sasuke's hands away from his own now extremely tight pants. Sasuke's eyes widened as he finally realized what Naruto was going to do.

But before he could argue Naruto squeezed harder than before and gave a lick to the head of the member. So when Sasuke opened his mouth, only a scream came out which just excited Naruto even more.

With a final tug the younger boy pulled off the jeans from the one below him. He knew Sasuke didn't wear underwear when he wore these certain clothes, so he had a plain view at the throbbing organ. Unconsciously Naruto licked his lips. He sat back on Sasuke's lower stomach and removed his own shirt and unbuttoned his pants. The blonde stood at the side of the bed and pulled them off, throwing them across the room.

He did the same with his boxers and crawled back to the dazed black headed boy. Out of the two, Naruto would admit, he saw Sasuke was slightly bigger. He got in between the pale boy's legs and widened the space between them. Sticking three of his fingers into his own mouth, he waited until they seemed wet enough before pulling them back out.

Naruto leaned up and gave Sasuke a passionate kiss on the lips as he slid the first finger inside the boy's tight hole. Sasuke squirmed when he felt something being pushed inside of him but was held in place as his lover pinned him down with his lips. It wasn't painful, just really uncomfortable.

After awhile he got use to it and then Naruto entered the second finger. He called out cringed as the second caused a little pain. The blonde boy deepened the kiss and started to make scissoring motions with his fingers. "Naruto!" he called out when he felt one of the fingers hit a spot deep inside of him. Naruto smiled to himself. He had finally found his prostate. Angleing his hand, he tried to find it again.

"Gods! Naruto!", theres that scream again. Finally he added the last finger. Naruto tried to stretch Sasuke as much as possible before recoiling all three fingers from inside him.

Sasuke just looked up at the boy above him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what was going to happen but was too drunk to actually care. He reached over to the night stand and threw a small bottle of lotion to Naruto. Naruto just looked at it weird, "Thanks but its a little too late, bastard", he said, flipping the lid open and pouring a little into his hand.

He moaned as he rubbed his own hard erection with the cold liquid. Sasuke could feel himself get harder if possible as he watched Naruto please his self. Naruto looked back to Sasuke's onyx black eyes to make sure he has ready as he postioned his head barely into the tight rings. The raven gave a small flinch when he felt the tip at his entrance. Slowly Naruto pushed in, inch by inch. Sasuke tried to move away but Naruto grabbed onto his shoulders and held him in place.

"Nah uh, Sasu-chan. I'm in control this time."

* * *

I know I didn't go all the way with the lemon Sorry!! Maybe I will next time. Anyways, reviews in courage quicker updates!

Or Reviews Updates


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! This is chapter two of My Sweet. I don't know what the title has to do with the story so I have to find some way to mix it in there. My updates might take a while because I have to use my dad's computer to type if and I'm ony over here 2 days every two weeks. so enjoy!

* * *

It was early morning and the sun was already starting to flood over the dew covered ground. The very same sunshine slowly crept onto the face of a sleeping black headed male. He inwardly groaned and tried to bury his head deeper into his pillow to escape the light. But the window just allowed more to come in as the sun rose higher each second.

Uchiha Sasuke cracked one eye open, realizing that the annoying light wasn't going to go away. "Kuso, it's too early to get up", he muttered as he covered his eyes with the back of his arm. He had an unbelievable headache that seemed to make his whole head feel as if it was being pounded against a brick wall.

'Ah crap, I must have got drunk again. Hn. I didn't think I had that much to drink.' Sasuke thought as he peeked at the ceiling from behind his arm. This had been the seventh or eighth time in the past two weeks. Every morning afterwards he would wake up either still inside Naruto's body or laying on top of the blonde boy.

Well, there had been that one time he had woken up next to Sakura. But after Sasuke's scream-like noise of horror, Naruto had walked into the room laughing his ass off. It turned out that after Sasuke had passed out, Naruto had gone and put him in Sakura's bed without waking the kunoichi as some sort of prank. Of course the 'prank' had earned him an extremely hard punch in the face and a pissy Uchiha for about a whole week.

But this time was different. He wasn't inside his dobe. In fact, said dobe was on the other side of their king size bed. That was strange. And judging by all the clothes sprawled onto the floor and by the dried substance on his chest, the usual love making had happened. 'So why aren't I being cuddled against right now?', he thought, not remembering anything that took place last night.

But as he leaned up to get a better look, an incredible pain shot down his backside causing him to gasp in both shock and pain as he fell back down on the bed. "God dammit!", Sasuke hissed, waiting for the pain to subside.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered when a yell from near by woke him from his pleasant sleep. He barely lifted his head and when he saw that Sasuke was up, a small smirk appeared onto his face, "Ne Sasuke, it's too early. Go back to bed.", he mumbled trying to keep a straight face and hold back the laughter when he saw his boyfriend's pained face.

The raven just glared when he noticed the other boy trying not to laugh, "Shut up dobe. What the hell did I do last night? My back hurts like fucking hell.", he asked/demanded.

Naruto gave an innocent smile, "Actually, you didn't do anything. That was my job." Sasuke was now slightly confused. What did he mean he did something? If so, why did it feel like his back was broken and his ass was on fire?

Sasuke tried to get up again but this time going very slowly. When he was finally able to sit up, he sighed, "Oh really? Then what, may I ask, did you do?", he growled while maintaining his glare.

The blonde opened one of his eyes, "You". It took a second to register in the Uchiha's head what he meant and before Naruto knew what had happened, his ass had made not so comfortable contact with the hard floor.

"Fuck! What the hell man?!", he yelled as he rubbed his sore back side. The glare just intensified, "That's for taking advantage of me while I was drunk", he growled (seems to be doing that a lot) and retracted his leg that he used to kick the other off the bed.

Sure, it had hurt like hell to move his leg like that but it had been worth it.

Naruto mentally smiled. He knew he probably deserved that. But now Sasuke knew what it felt like to wake up sore after sex. Maybe he would be gentler next time. Though Naruto seriously doubted it. He looked up to the raven as he rubbed his aching back and took sympathy, "You know, a hot bath will really help."

Sasuke watched the blonde get up off the floor and motion towards the bathroom door. A bath did sound really nice right now.

He shot a glare to Naruto, "You, run my water". Naruto gave a small laugh when he saw the child like pout that accompanied the demand, "Fine, and should I carry you to your bath master? Since, after all, you WERE the man bitch last night.", he said playfully.

Wrong thing to say.

Where Sasuke was hiding a kunai, he had no idea. Maybe he would think about it when he was unlodging the fucking piece of metal out of his arm later!

* * *

The rest of the morning continued as usual, except for the non-stop complaints from Sasuke as he limped around the house. 

'Wimp' Naruto thought smiling, not daring to say it out loud.

Both boys were now making their way out of the Uchiha Complex and towards Konoha. Naruto had promised Sakura and Lee that him and Sasuke would join them for lunch.

"I still don't see why I have to come. You're the one who made the plans", Sasuke complained, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He wasn't limping nearly as bad now. The blonde huffed. Seriously, his boyfriend could be so difficult when he wanted to. "Because you hardly ever see them anymore! I mean, you're nineteen and all you ever do is train or go on missions. Come on, have some fun! You're almost an official adult for Christ sake!"

The elder just tuned him out after that. Naruto had been doing this a lot lately. He would burst out in a never ending speech about whatever they were talking about. 'He's definitely been spending too much time with Lee.'

Sasuke let out a sigh as Naruto continued to ramble on. He mentally cheered when the ramen stand came into view. 'Never thought I'd be glad about ramen.' "Shut up dobe, we're here now." The blonde stopped his rant mid sentence and looked. They appeared to be standing at the entrance of their designation.(I don't know how to spell the name of the ramen stand)

A grin appeared on Naruto's face at the thought of ramen, "Finally! Oi and I'm not a dobe, teme! Oh yeah, what was I talking abo-." "Let's go. Sakura and Lee are waiting.", Sasuke said quickly, not wanting to listen to anymore of that stupid speech.

Once inside, Naruto spotted the couple sitting in a booth in the corner and immediately hopped towards them, Sasuke slowly trailing behind him.

"That's great Sakura-chan!" Even Sasuke gave a smile to his friends, "Congratulations"

Sakura just grinned and continued to hold onto Lee. They were finally getting married. The two had been dating for a little over two years now. When the pink haired girl realized that Sasuke would never find any interest in her, she started dating other guys.

So now they were engaged. "I know! I can't believe that I'm getting married!", Sakura squealed, still in pre-marital bless. Suddenly Lee jumped onto the table, "Yes! This is an excellent expression of our youthfulness! Soon, we will be bonded together forever and then our youth shall last an eternity!" Sakura gave a smile, now use to the speeches and sudden outbursts. Sasuke felt his left eye give a twitch. 'Oh yeah, that's definitely where Naruto has been getting from.'

Naruto kept on smiling. He was happy for his friends. He gave a glance to the side at his own boyfriend. 'I wonder if me and Sasuke will ever get married?'

Sasuke turned slightly to look at Naruto and caught him staring. He gave a small smile which caused the blonde to snap his head away, blushing.

"So how have things been with you two?" Sakura asked while eating more of her ramen. "Fine, but the dobe still hasn't realized that he can't beat me yet." Naruto started to yell a comeback when an idea popped into his head. He let out a smirk, "Well, if I recall, I sure won last ni-OWW!" He was cut off by a sudden sharp kick from the raven. 'He's not going to let that go is he?' Sasuke thought while trying to glare a hole through his idiot.

And with Sakura and Lee having no idea of what happened, "Naruto are you alright? Don't worry! No matter what I bet your youthfulness will fix it!" another yell of Lee's.

Sakura didn't know what he meant by 'last night' but if she had to guess, Sasuke had most likely gotten drunk, again. Lately alcohol had been his outlet but it was ok since he knew when he had enough and since he didn't get violent for no reason like other people. It just made him lazy and tired.

Suddenly Sakura remembered something, "Oh Lee, we have report to the hokage in about twenty minutes. I had forgotten about that." "Ah yes, Sasuke, Naruto, we must go. But don't worry. Our youthful ways shall help us and our bond of friendship shall provide us to meet again soon!"

Sasuke was wishing they would just go now. He was starting to remember why he didn't hang out with his friends unless forced to. Both people got out from the booth after laying money on the table for their dinner.

As they were walking out the door, Sakura turned back around, "Bye Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" Even after the years, she still called him that.

Naruto waved back before turning to Sasuke, "What the fuck was that for teme?!" as he rubbed the side of his leg and started on his ramen. Sasuke copied the blonde's smirk from earlier, "I don't know what you're talking about Naru-chan." The blonde nearly choked at the name. No matter how many times he was called that, it was still embarrasing to him. "Whatever, asshole"

Sasuke chuckled at the lack of reply but then made a sudden grab for his stomach. Naruto saw the action and pained look on his love's face, "Sasuke are you alright?", he asked putting down his chopsticks. The elder released his stomach slowly after a few seconds, "Yeah, must have been just a stomach cramp. I'm fine now."Naruto looked at him for a minute then just shrugged. Sasuke could be having a heart-attack but he would still try to hide it and say he's fine. 'Can't be anything to bad. I'll just tell baa-san next time I see her. Better to be safe than sorry.

Sasuke was sure he fine. All it was, was just a small wave of barely noticable pain but it had left. Like Naruto, he broke his chopsticks apart and started on the steaming noodles in front of him. He was sure he was alright.

* * *

Yay! I finally posted another chapter! Its been about a month I think but I just started my first year of high school so I've been kind of busy. I didn't really know where to end this chapter but i thought this part would be fine. Oh yeah, I'm sure if the baby will be a boy or girl or if they might have twins, so tell me and I'll see what I like best. Plz review! 


	3. Bad Mornings

With his head rested comfortably and his body half way hanging over the edge of the couch, the boy gave a sigh.

For Sasuke, today was one of those days where he just wanted to relax. Even though he was usually clean and proper, it felt better to lay out with an arm and leg hanging down on the floor.

Without opening his eyes he reached his arm out and grabbed his glass of water from the side table. Yes, he had switched from alcohol to water and soda. After being the for once, he realized that it hadn't been a wonderful experience and would be perfectly happy if it never happened again.

But he was starting to think that his body was already dependent on the drink. Ever since he stopped drinking three weeks ago, he had been having some of the worst stomach cramps he had ever had. Sometimes they hurt so bad that Sasuke had once forced Naruto to stay next to him all day so that he could squeeze the life out of the blonde's left arm every time he felt pain.

He had even had to ask for a break from missions he which he hated doing. And after punching Kiba in the face for a PMS comment he had made, Sasuke went home, relaxed, and was now waiting for the remaining three days of his break to be over.

He heard the front door open but didn't react. If it was Naruto then it wouldn't be long befo- "Sasuke!!". He squeezed his eyes close tightly at the loud yell. Well, at least Naruto didn't jump over the couch and land on him like yesterday.

Naruto poked his head around the corner and saw a pale arm hung over the top of the couch. He walked over slowly and lowered his voice, "Oi Sasuke, feeling better yet?". Sasuke opened one eye and saw a blonde mass of hair dangling in his face.

"Baka, get out of my face." Naruto pouted but pulled back. He walked in front of the couch then plopped down on the raven's thin stomach. Sasuke sent him a semi-glare and squirmed around a bit to even out the blonde's weight. Even though Naruto weighted less than he did, it didn't mean he was light.

The younger male leaned back against the couch. Looking over to the boy he was laying on, he slowly reached his hand over and felt the raven's forehead. It didn't seem warm but Naruto was sure there was something wrong with him.

Yesterday he had watched as Sasuke threw up about twice and that was even before 10 a.m. "So have you felt better today?" he asked then realized that maybe him sitting on Sasuke's stomach was a bad idea. "I felt fine until you came and pretty much jumped down on my stomach." Yep, bad idea. Quickly he slid down and sat next to him instead of on top of him.

Sasuke was telling the truth about Naruto sitting on his abdomen but he wasn't about to tell the boy he had puked three times since he had been gone. The blonde had to take something by the Hyuuga girl's house and was only gone for about an hour at max so that would be a problem.

He continued to lay there staring up at the ceiling until it felt as if something was attempting to crawl up his throat. 'Aw shit' he thought as he recognized the nauseas feeling that was coming over him. He knew if he puked right now Naruto would most likely follow through with his threat to visit Tsunade, but he couldn't hold it down.

"Eep!" Naruto let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly thrown down onto the hard floor. He rubbed his head and turned to yell at Sasuke for pushing him off the couch only to see said raven no where in sight. He could hear sounds which he recognized to be Sasuke's vomits. Naruto put a hand on his head and let out a sigh. Leave it to Sasuke to be the one thing that could actually cause the carefree ninja to worry.

The blonde got up off the floor and quickly walked to the bathroom where Sasuke was currently emptying his stomach into the toilet. Naruto leaned over and helped hold some of the dark locks of hair out of the way and started rubbing his back.

After about only another minute or so, the raven was through and stood to wipe his mouth with a towel laying across the counter. He turned to his boyfriend and gave one of his rare small smiles, "Th-" "You're going to Tsunade's."

The almost nonexsistent smile fading away instantly and was replaced with a pissed-off looking scowl, "Thanks, dobe" he growled in a not so pleasant voice. Naruto just gave a goofy grin and put both hands behind his head, basking in the knowledge of knowing he won an argument for once. "Sure thing!" he said, knowing that would just push more of the other's button and he was right. Sasuke revealed one of his infamous death glares before roughly pushing past the blonde to go sulk somewhere. "Be ready in about a hour!"

* * *

"Hmm.." Tsunade frowned. She had been running different tests and asking questions for twenty minutes now and still had no idea what was wrong with the young Uchiha. He wasn't sick, had no fever, had been eating perfectly healthy, and still wasn't fully cooperating his doctor. This was all normal so what was wrong? 

So far there had only been a couple of minor arguments between the couple and two major arguments between the blonde idiot and herself, resulting in a rather large bump on his head. She looked over her chart again seeing if there was anything she might have over looked.

"Tsunade-baa chan, hurry up will ya? We've got other things to do today." The lady shot a glare to her 'adopted' grandson. "You're not the only ones so shut up you dumb brat!" Naruto gave a 'hummp' before turning away and pouting at the wall. Sasuke was still sitting in his chair giving an amused look at the two before him. He was bored out of his mind already so they were becoming his form of entertainment while waiting.

"Well Uchiha, I'm still not exactly sure what's wrong with you so maybe you just ate something bad or something." Tsunade walked over to where the oldest boy was reclining back in his chair, "Here, just pull up your shirt. I'll check your chakra network to make sure that's not the problem." Sasuke let out a grunt and did as he was told. He barely flinched as he felt ice cold hands on his abdomen.

Naruto watched his 'grandmother' ran her hands over Sasuke's smooth, pale, soft,-wait, bad thoughts. He shook his head trying to force the perverse thoughts out of his mind. 'No, no, no. Behave yourself Naruto. Just wait till you get home. We can do that,..right?' the blonde told himself.

Tsunade frowned. Something wasn't right here, 'It feels like there's something else. There shouldn't be two chakras running through the young Uchiha. Unless...' her eyes widened. B-but that couldn't be. Sasuke was definitely a male, and males didn't get pregnant the last time she looked!

* * *

Yay I updated! Sorry it took so long, I've just had a lot of school work to do lately. I promise to try to post sooner next time so r&r 


End file.
